703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
KuT
|place = 2/16 (Runner Up) |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 1 |days = 39 |season2 = 14 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/21 |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 10 |days2 = 30 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 10 | individualwins= 3 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 69 | totalvotes= 11 }} also known as Tommy is a contestant on and . Known for being on the all male tribe, Bimberi, where they dominated before the tribe swap. Tension began to build between Tommy and some of his former tribe members. At the merge, Tommy gathered the people at the bottom & managed to get to the end next to his closest ally, Marco. In the end, his lack of jury management cost him the win, in a 5-2 vote. He later returned for Tokelau & managed to make merge once again. His auction item caused a tie in Episode 12 but he was eventually voted out in 9th during the revote. Profile Name(Age): Tommy(16) Tribe Designation: Bimberi Current Residence: New Jersey, U.S.A. Personal Claim Of Fame: I'm not famous so I don't really have one, although if I do become famous I'll tell you ;) Inspiration in Life: '''Anyone who can be my friend or that I would hang out with would be my inspiration, whose better inspiration than the people you talk to on a regular basis? '''Hobbies: '''Cross Country, Winter Track, Spring Track, Volleyball, 4-Square, Tennis, Badmitten, Watching Movies, Going on vacation, Swimming, watching The Walking Dead, Survivor, Big Brother, Eating, Drinking, Bicycling, Talking, Not Talking, Watching Funny Movies, Watching Some Horror Movies, and many more. '''Pet Peeves: '''Gross animals/bugs, sounds that make me shiver, fake people, deceptive people, bad smells, rashes, people who cut lines, people who don't use deodorant that should, people who can't relax, farting, when people talk about farting, people who do weird stuff with their eyes (like pulling on eyelids), when people have too many pet peeves *guilty* , and a few more. '''3 Words To Describe You: Realistic, Loyal, and Athletic If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''Friends to hang out with, suntan lotion so I don't get sunburn since I'm pale, and a magic lamp so I can get off the island. '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I don't know but I was told Lisa and Colby. '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''To have fun and make friends, also to see what placement I get. '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''To be honest I'm insure if I can be Sole Survivor, but you can always try. Survivor: Australia Voting History Survivor: Tokelau Profile '''Tribe: '''Lunata '''Hometown: '''New Jersey, U.S.A. '''Current Residence: '''New Jersey, U.S.A. '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''I sometimes have envisioned events that happened in the future. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Everyone and everything, including myself. You develop due to the environment (and genetics) you were given, so why not be inspired by everything that's got you to the point you are at now and will be in the future. '''Pet Peeves: '''People who are mean-spirited and people who don't know how to listen. '''Previous Finishes: '''2nd (Runner-Up) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Not going pre-merge even though the leader of my tribe wanted me out. '''Previous Survivor You Respects Most: '''Kelly Wiglesworth and Marco Queen. These girls work to get the bacon. '''Previous Survivor You Respects Least: '''Brandon Hantz and Craig. They both seemed to be mean-spirited. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''Redemption. I really wanna redeem myself from my Final Tribal Council flop, and fix some of the errors I made during the game that cost me last time. Survivor: Australia Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Tommy is the only person to ever have possession over the Orb of Negation. *Tommy is the only person to get the Medallion of Truth played on them. *Tommy is the only contestant with bad acne on the cast. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Coolabah Tribe Category:Bimberi Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Returning Players Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Lunata Tribe Category:Aros Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Tokelau Jury Members